steampediafandomcom-20200214-history
Pippa Lumet
Pippa Lumet is the powder monkey, and all-around imp, of the Zepherus . When she is not busy hauling gunpowder to Annelise von Tross in the midst of battle or waving the zeppelin's flag in a manner comparable to Les Misérables, you will find her playing hopscotch with the cabin boy or snatching treats from Major Nom's kitchen, though this often leads to consequences from the Kapitan (the most common punishment is serving as the human cannonball during target practice). Physical Appearance Although Pippa seems harmless enough (standing at 1.5 m 7.5 cm), do not be lulled into false security. This powder monkey can pack a punch if you irritate her enough, which can generally be achieved by making fun of her height. It must be the Napoleon Complex. When it comes to looking pretty, Pippa isn't too concerned, her cheeks are almost permanently smudged with gunpowder. If you look beyond the smudged face and disheveled hair, you will see blue eyes sparkling with impish trickery. Family and Relationships In the 1400s, there was a French poet named Gringoire. He was charming, thoughtful, and a wonderful singer. One day he was travelling through Paris, and stopped at an inn. There he met Amelia, who was busy scrubbing out iron kettles in an oh-so-sensual manner. They performed some acts Pippa is not yet aware of. About five hours later, they parted company. Nine months later young Alfred was born, and the Lumet bloodline had begun. The fifth of six children, Pippa was born into a large family. The copious amounts of sibling rivalry taught her how to keep herself from dying, a very useful skill as a powder monkey. Living in Paris helps too, since it is easy to catch a horse hoof in the head while jaywalking the crowded streets. Pippa is good at making herself endearing to new adults, it is a skill she has spent most of her life honing. Generally this is just so she can trick them with another money-making scam, or saving her tail in a pinch, but Pippa has grown oddly attached to the women of the Zepherus crew. She also knows that any attempt of abandoning at port would make the Kapitan angry...Very angry. As for romantic relationships, the crew is going to explain it when Pippa's older. Job and Weapons Pippa is a powder monkey, and spends most of her time either delivering ammunition or serving as it. This is quite dangerous and requires a large amount of energy to stay alive and sane. Because of this, Pippa does not often get into close combat with the occasional pirate crew who wishes to try their hand at an imperial vessel. If the occasion were to rise, Pippa always has the sharpened end of the Zepherus flag and her signature hand-to-hand style of flailing interspersed with strategic kicks to sensitive areas of the human anatomy. There has been talk of outfitting her with a sling shot. Backstory Pippa was born on the left bank of the Seine in Paris, France. Her family was not wealthy and she spent her young childhood tricking the unsuspecting passerby into purchasing "The Wondrous Gyroscope: a Groundbreaking Discovery in Gentlemen's fitness." (Also known as a carriage wheel). One day she even tricked a minor duke in purchasing the thing, for double the regular price. Pippa's father decided to reward her by giving her a percentage of the sale. He hoped she would purchase something useful or feminine. She bought a boy's tam. One afternoon Pippa was out on the zeppelin docks trying to sell the world her rubbish, as usual, when she saw an angry customer marching towards her. In order to avoid conflict, and providing the promised refund, she hid in a conveniently open barrel. Before she had a chance to clamber out and go home, the deckhands picked the barrel up and loaded it onto the Zepherus. That evening, as Olivine Drab was taking inventory, she happened upon the extra barrel and its passenger. Luckily, the Kapitan was in a decent mood when Pippa was discovered and decided to offer two options: join the crew as a powder monkey or test the powers of human flight. Category:Original Characters Category:Zepherus Girls Category:IAPS Canon